


Zukka ficlets aka sad old man Zuko hours

by Queerascanbe



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst with happy memories, Implied Character Death, M/M, Old Man Zuko, Zuko loved his husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerascanbe/pseuds/Queerascanbe
Summary: A collection of random ficlets about Zukka. The first one is kind of sad, but I promise they won’t all be sad.Edit: The first two are old man Zuko mourning Sokka if that’s not for you, that’s ok, but please don’t read it.Chapter 2 is coming soon I promise.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Zukka ficlets aka sad old man Zuko hours

**Author's Note:**

> I might expand on this later but right now it’s just a ficlet. I’ll also add more ficlets to this collection.
> 
> Please don’t hate me after reading this.

Word gets out that Zuko loves theater, so when the Firelord and the Ambassador to Soutern Water Tribe get married there’s a over the top play written about their romance. They both love how awful it is, but tell the company they loved it. Each celebration within the Firelord’s family is marked with a new play to commemorate the event, but the Firelord and his Consort are always a part of it. The one to commemorate their marriage was always their favorite.

Each year on their anniversary the play is performed in their honor. 

Except one year it’s not.

Not a single company performs. Each not wanting to disrespect the Firelord. Zuko is missing Sokka on their anniversary more than every other day. He would never admit it, but he was looking forward to that silly, cheesy play. He wanted to share it with his daughter and her children.

Izumi tells him that the kids have a surprise for him. She leads him into a large living room that has been converted into a theater. 

Iroh II and his sister put on the play (with their mother’s help of course.) 

Zuko absolutely loves it, and it’s his favorite version. He can’t help but look up at the moon, knowing that Sokka is up there laughing and watching it too.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know it was sad, but I promise that the next one won’t be as sad
> 
> Edit: Y’all I lied the next one is worse.


End file.
